Lo complicado que es Amar
by Zareh
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata es una chica caprichosa a la que le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los hombres, pero pronto se encontrará con alguien que la hará cambiar de parecer a como de lugar, y esa persona es... Sabaku no Gaara.
1. El mayor de los caprichos

"_Los caprichos pueden ser perdonados, pero es un crimen despertar una pasión duradera para satisfacer un capricho"_

_..._

Sabaku no Gaara atravesó el vestíbulo con paso rápido. Era alto, delgado y de piel ligeramente bronceada, sus ojos verde aguamarina se fijaron en el hombre que tenía enfrente y le dedicó una sonrisa indefinible.

- ¡Gaara! – exclamó Hyuuga Hiashi cuando el peli-rojo entró en la sala.

- Pareces sorprendido Hiashi.

El Hyuuga se levantó del sofá y le dio un fuerte abrazo al joven.

- Me alegra que decidieras venir, y más en estos momentos – se apresuró a decir el hombre.

- ¿Cómo estás Neji? – dijo Gaara dirigiéndose al recién llegado.

- Un tanto disgustado – frunció el ceño – hace un par de días le dije a Hiashi-sama que si estuvieras aquí, nos ayudarías a solucionar el problema que tenemos – se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Otra vez la chica? – un buen observador hubiera notado cierto nerviosismo en Gaara cuando dijo _'la chica'_.

- De ella se trata, precisamente – dijo Hiashi – ahora está empeñada en casarse con un inútil que se llama Uzumaki Naruto – apretó los puños – no pienso permitírselo.

- La hemos consentido demasiado – dijo Neji – ahora, a Hiashi-sama le dio por llevarle la contraria y ya vemos el resultado – suspiró cansado – si se mostrara indiferente como hizo en otras ocasiones… – sugirió el castaño.

- Otras veces – dijo Hiashi – sus romances no han tenido importancia – se cruzó de brazos – que Hinata es una coqueta ya lo sabemos, que le gusta romper corazones, también; pero esta vez se ha encaprichado.

- No está enamorada – dijo Gaara indiferente – conozco a Uzumaki Naruto, es demasiado superficial no tiene dinero y necesita el de Hinata – señaló el peli-rojo – si ustedes se hubieran mantenido al margen, Hinata ya lo hubiera dejado, pero tú – señaló al padre de la morena – cometiste la tontería de oponerte a su noviazgo – se encogió de hombros – y como tu hija tiene espíritu de contradicción, se casará, aunque sea solo por llevarte la contraria.

- Pues no se saldrá con la suya Gaara, te lo aseguro – dijo Hiashi con firmeza.

- Ustedes la han consentido demasiado – explicó el peli-rojo a ambos Hyuuga – le han dado todo lo que Hinata quería y ahora pagan las consecuencias.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Neji.

- Me temo que nada – se encogió de hombros el ojiverde – vine desde Seúl por asuntos de mi empresa, pero no quise irme sin visitarlos – se dispuso a marcharse.

- No te puedes ir y dejarnos con esta preocupación Gaara, ayúdanos a resolver esta situación con Hinata – le rogó Hiashi.

Gaara comenzó a recordar.

...

_Tenía 4 años cuando nació la mayor de las hijas de Hyuuga Hiashi. Desde que llegó al mundo lo hizo con mucho ruido._

_Durante años, Hinata fue un juguete para todos. Era una niña insoportable por sus caprichos, pero muy simpática, y por eso todos la perdonaban. Gaara mismo contribuyó a fomentar el carácter alocado y caprichoso de la chica._

_Los años pasaron. Cuando Hinata cumplió 16 años, se había convertido en una chica bellísima. Gaara, que tenía 20, empezó a sentirse inquieto por ella. Pero como era silencioso y serio supo disimularlo muy bien._

_En aquel entonces decidió dedicarse de lleno a sacarla empresa familiar adelante. Supo administrar tan bien el negocio que en pocos años duplicó las ganancias. A Hinata por su parte, la enviaron a Londres, y cuando regresó tenía 20 años, se había convertido en una mujer tan atractiva y desenvuelta, que desconcertó a Gaara cuando se encontraron._

_- Gaara – dijo Hinata abrazándolo efusivamente._

_Gaara casi no se atrevió a mirarla. Él no era tímido, por supuesto, pero la gente a su alrededor lo creía desapasionado. Las mujeres que compartían su vida ocasionalmente sabían muy bien cómo era él en la intimidad..._

_..._

- Esta mañana – siguió diciendo Hiashi – tuve un discusión con Hinata – suspiró cansado – le dije que por nada del mundo consentiré que se case con ese caza fortunas – apretó los puños – si lo hace, la desheredaré, te lo aseguro.

- Recuerdo que hace un año Hinata empezó a salir con Uchiha Sasuke – recordó el peli-rojo – pero no le hiciste caso y al poco tiempo se olvidó de él.

- Pero esta vez no me olvidaré – se escuchó la voz de Hinata desde la puerta.

Los tres se volvieron hacia ella. Gaara parpadeó. Nunca había visto a Hinata tan seductora, con un top negro sin mangas, y unos shorts, también negros, cortísimos.

- Hola Gaara, no sabía que estabas aquí – dijo la ojiluna dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hinata lo trataba con indiferencia y, en el fondo, eso descomponía a Gaara. Sabía que para ella él era solo un amigo de la familia a quien había que tratar con cortesía.

- De modo Gaara, que tú también te opones – le lanzó una mirada acusatoria al joven ojiverde.

- Hinata – le habló Neji con seriedad – simplemente le estábamos contando a Gaara de tus propósitos.

- Así que suponen que él podrá convencerme de lo contrario ¿no es así? – se burló.

Gaara por su parte, sintió la rabia recorrer su cuerpo y en su fuero interno deseó que un día ella estuviera en sus manos.

- De algún modo Hinata – habló Gaara – les estaba diciendo, a tu padre y a Neji, que el Amor hay que defenderlo ante todo.

Hiashi y Neji se miraron confundidos. Hinata, más tranquila, se sentó frente a él y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra.

- Eso me gusta de ti Gaara – le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Bueno, ahora si me voy – dijo el peli-rojo, despidiéndose de los presentes – los veré en otra ocasión, ya saben, por el negocio estaré un tiempo en Tokio.

- Te acompaño hasta la puerta – dijo Hinata y salieron juntos.

Caminaron en completo sigilo hasta que la joven morena decidió romper aquella atmósfera tan densa.

- Oye Gaara – el chico la miró curioso - ¿conoces a mi novio? Papá dice que es un caza fortunas pero a mí me gusta mucho – sonrió la chica – no quiero dejarlo, más bien, deseo casarme con él.

El peli-rojo reflexionó un momento y después habló.

- Hinata – comenzó – no basta con que un hombre te guste – sonrió divertido – tienes que saber cómo es él en realidad – ahora hablaba en tono serio – hay que _amar_ mucho a una persona para casarse.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de eso? – Replicó ella – eres un hombre serio, sin pasiones… – le soltó con acidez.

- Has vivido equivocada toda tu vida Hinata – le tajó él – pero allá tú – dijo esto y se marchó.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Capítulo uno terminado, espero les guste, es un GaaHina no se si la haga un tanto larga aún no me decido. Espero sus comentarios al respecto, me agradó el hecho de hacer a Hinata una chica un tanto caprichosa. (:


	2. ¿Plan de Escape?

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios u/u son del gran Masashi Kishimoto *-*

_"Pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos_

- Hablan

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"_Quien se eleva demasiado cerca del sol con alas de oro las funde"_

_..._

Era la octava vez en un mes que Hyuuga Hiashi le hacía una escena a su hija. Neji trataba de apaciguar a su tío, pero no lo lograba.

- No quiero verte casada con ese tipo Hinata – gritó furioso el Hyuuga – te lo advierto, si insistes en esa absurda boda, al día siguiente cambiaré mi testamento.

Hinata pensó que su padre hablaba en serio, pero no se inmutó. Tan arrogante como siempre, se dirigió a su habitación sin decir una palabra. Pensaba llamarle a su rubio novio de inmediato.

Uzumaki Naruto vivía en un departamento sencillo. Su padre y su madre habían fallecido cuando él solo tenía unos meses de nacido. Su tutor, Hatake Kakashi, se había casado – por segunda vez – hacía algunos años, y la gente comentaba que se había cansado de la vagancia del joven ojiazul.

Un buen día, le puso una valija en la mano y le dijo:

_- O te pones a trabajar en mi despacho de abogados, de lo que sea, o ya verás cómo te mantienes a partir de hoy._

Y desde ese instante, Naruto pensó en casarse con una joven heredera y, cuando conoció a Hinata pensó:

"_Esa será mi esposa"._

Hinata, tan coqueta como era, se encaprichó con él. Si Hiashi no hubiera interferido en el asunto, seguro que aquella joven ojiperla, ya se habría cansado de aquel noviazgo, pues Naruto no es de los hombres que pueden llegar a los sentimientos de una mujer. Es demasiado frívolo.

En ese momento, Hinata lo llamó por el celular.

- Naruto, soy yo – suspiró la chica.

- Mi vida – se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

- Oye, quiero escaparme contigo – aquello lo tomó por sorpresa – mi padre jamás permitirá que nos casemos y hoy me dijo que si lo hago me desheredará – se explicó ella – y como a mí el dinero no me importa – siguió parloteando.

"_Claro, como no sabes lo que es carecer de él"_ – pensó el joven Uzumaki.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres o no que nos escapemos? – presionó la chica.

- ¿Para qué vamos a hacer eso? – cuestionó él.

Naruto pensó que Hinata con dinero era un encanto, pero sin dinero, era una mujer caprichosa. No, sin dinero no le convenía, y menos en las condiciones que ella le proponía.

- No Hinata – habló por fin – yo me casaré contigo cuando tu padre dé su permiso – sentenció.

- Pues entonces envejecerás – Hinata colgó el teléfono.

Ya se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de huir con un hombre y lo haría. Haría que su padre llorara lágrimas de sangre. Luego ella regresaría y él volvería a consentirles sus caprichos. Así podría casarse con quién le viniera en gana. Hinata sonrió satisfecha.

- Tengo que empezar a buscar al hombre con quien voy a escaparme – susurró para sí misma.

Estuvo despierta hasta el amanecer, pensando...

"_¡Gaara! Sí, sería el hombre indicado. Tímido, dócil..."_

Se levantó a las ocho de la mañana, se bañó y se vistió con rapidez, y bajó al comedor. Su padre, su primo y su hermana menor, Hanabi, ya estaban desayunando.

- Buenos días – dijo y les dio un beso en las mejillas.

- ¿Por qué te has levantado tan temprano Hina-chan? – le cuestionó Hanabi.

- Voy a ir a la casa de Yamanaka Ino – sonrió – me invitó ayer – si no fuera porque su padre estaba presente hubiera soltado la carcajada.

- ¿_Ese_ también va a ir? – Hiashi apretó los puños.

- Si te refieres a Naruto – fingió estar enfadada – no va a ir – sentenció – bueno, me voy que se me hace tarde – se despidió con la mano.

En cuanto Hinata se marchó, Hiashi dijo:

- ¿Entiendes a tu hermana, Hanabi? – ésta sonrió.

- Está demasiado consentida, padre – suspiró.

- Pero tal vez se asustó con lo que le dijo ayer, Hiashi-sama – terció Neji.

Los tres continuaron con su desayuno.

Hyuuga Hinata iba manejando su automóvil, pensando en lo que iba a hacer, más nunca le pasó por la mente que escaparse con un hombre era perjudicial para ella.

A lo lejos divisó la inmensa mansión que Sabaku no Gaara había heredado de su padre. Hinata recordó que cuando el padre de Gaara murió, fue la única vez que vio al peli-rojo llorar.

Hinata estacionó su auto.

- Buenos días Temari – saludó a la hermosa rubia que le abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días Hinata – le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga.

- ¿Dónde está Gaara? – preguntó un tanto impaciente.

- En la biblioteca – bufó la rubia – pasa.

Hinata caminó hacia la biblioteca, pues conocía muy bien aquella mansión.

- Gaara – le llamó a tiempo que entraba a la habitación.

El joven peli-rojo, que se encontraba sentado ante el escritorio, se puso de pie con rapidez.

- Hinata, ¿qué haces aquí? – le cuestionó a la recién llegada.

- Vine a tratar un asunto contigo – se aproximó a donde se encontraba el ojiverde.

- ¿Conmigo? – Se sorprendió el peli-rojo – no te comprendo – frunció el ceño.

Hinata se quitó la gabardina negra y dejó ver el vestido azul turquesa que llevaba puesto, era ajustado y corto, y delineaba perfectamente su figura.

Gaara parpadeó al contemplarla.

- Deja de mirarme así Gaara – dijo un tanto enojada la morena – ponme atención por favor – Gaara apartó la mirada – vine a hacerte una proposición y espero que la aceptes – sonrió.

- Sentémonos pues – le propuso él - ¿Quieres que sea tu padrino de boda? – le preguntó en voz baja a tiempo que se sentaba frente a la ojiperla.

- No – negó con la cabeza – verás Gaara – comenzó – se trata de Uzumaki Naruto, la verdad es que no estoy enamorada de él – el peli-rojo sonrió – creo que nunca voy a amar a alguien – la chica se encogió de hombros – mi padre no dará su consentimiento para la boda, tú tenías razón – se explicó ella – si él no hubiera interferido, hace mucho tiempo que habría terminado con Naruto.

- Eres cruel Hinata – le recriminó Gaara - ¿no te has puesto a pensar en el daño que causas con tu manera de ser? – apretó los puños.

- ¡Gaara! No pensé que me criticaras – exclamó asombrada la Hyuuga.

- Bueno, allá tú – él se cruzó de brazos.

- Vine a verte porque te necesito – le soltó ella sin rodeos.

- ¿Me necesitas? – la primera chispa de emoción saltó en el interior del ojiverde.

- Sí, quiero huir con un hombre – parecía orgullosa de su plan.

Gaara la miró con seriedad.

- ¿Qué dices? – insistió ella.

Gaara se inclinó hacia ella y la miró de tal manera, que Hinata pensó que ese hombre no se parecía al que ella conocía de toda la vida. Pero aun así insistió.

- Deseo hacer sufrir a mi padre – la ojiperla apretó los puños.

- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto? – Gaara se encogió de hombros.

- Eres el hombre que me inspira más confianza – le sonrió de manera descarada – quiero huir contigo, ¿Aceptas?

Aquella propuesta le cayó como bomba al joven peli-rojo.

- Tu padre no me lo perdonaría – le explicó a la morena – no te sirvo para eso Hinata.

La ojiperla suspiró cansada.

- Se lo propuse a Naruto – Gaara sintió la rabia correr por sus venas – pero cuando le conté que mi padre me desheredaría perdió el interés – se rió abiertamente – al menos tú tienes dinero – le explicó ella – así que la gente va a pensar que huí contigo por amor – se encogió de hombros.

- Y eso no es posible, ¿verdad? – cuestionó el ojiverde.

Hinata lo miró entre divertida y burlona.

- ¿Crees que es posible que pueda amarte? – Le soltó con tono divertido – ¡No, por Dios! – Gaara sintió aún más coraje – pero sigamos hablando de lo que me trajo aquí – le recordó – si aceptas, dime cuando nos escapamos – le guiñó el ojo.

Gaara la miró fijamente. Mil ideas cruzaron por su mente, pero solo dijo:

- Cuando tú quieras.

- Así me gusta – exclamó Hinata – ya sabía yo que no podías negarte – sonrió triunfal – papá se llevará el mayor disgusto de su vida – la morena casi podía tocar la felicidad con sus manos – te apuesto a que jamás volverá a llevarme la contraria... – siguió parloteando.

"_Tal vez tu padre no, pero yo sí" _pensó Gaara _"No te va a ser fácil salir de ésta trampa que te estás tendiendo tu misma"_ el peli-rojo sonrió triunfal.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Pues aquí la conti (: espero les guste $: a partir de este cap la historia probablemente de un giro radicar :3 jajaja se los dejo a su imaginación D: ¿Que pasará con Hinata? ¿Huirá con Gaara? ¿Serán descubiertos? ¿Que es lo que planea Gaara? :D ajaja disfruten la ignorancia de lo que sucederá ^^

...


	3. Farsa tentadora

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios u/u son del gran Masashi Kishimoto *-*

_"Pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos_

- Hablan

**...**

* * *

><p>...<p>

"_Es necesario esperar, aunque la esperanza haya de verse siempre frustrada, pues la esperanza misma constituye una dicha, y sus fracasos, por frecuentes que sean, son menos horribles que su extinción"_

_..._

Hiashi miraba a Gaara incrédulo, él les había pedido que llegaran a su casa con urgencia, pues tenía algo que decirles, relacionado con Hinata.

- No es posible Gaara, tiene que ser mentira – dijo Neji.

- Es verdad, Hinata vino esta mañana a proponerme que nos escapemos juntos – se defendió el ojiverde.

- Esa muchacha está loca – gritó Hiashi desesperado.

- Siempre le dieron todo lo que ella quería – suspiró el peli-rojo – ahora no pueden quejarse.

- Gaara, por favor – suspiró Hiashi – imagínate que estaremos en boca de la gente.

- Se trata de Hinata – se cruzó de brazos Gaara – de esto puede salir algo bueno – sonrió con aire misterioso.

- Me parece que Gaara tiene un plan – dijo Hanabi.

- Así es – le sonrió a la menor de las Hyuuga - ¿qué les parezco para esposo de Hinata? – les preguntó Gaara.

- Pero Gaara, muchacho, no podría elegir mejor partido para ella – dijo Hiashi muy animado.

- Pues bien – dijo con seriedad – necesito que me ayuden.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Gaara? – cuestionó Hanabi.

La respuesta fue simple y concisa.

- Porque amo a Hinata.

Hubo un silencio. Hiashi se puso de pie y Neji lo imitó. Ambos miraban a Gaara incrédulos.

- Gaara – dijo Hanabi.

- Así es Hiashi – continuó su explicación el peli-rojo – amo a tu hija desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices hasta ahora? – cuestionó el Hyuuga.

- Es más fácil callar – sonrió – tal vez ha sido el destino el que la trajo hasta aquí con una idea tan descabellada – se encogió de hombros.

- Entonces, ¿qué propones? – preguntó Neji.

- No sé lo que ocurrirá a partir de hoy – suspiró el joven ojiverde – pero si me ayudan, Hinata dejará sus caprichos para siempre – sonrió satisfecho – eso sí, voy a ser duro con ella – les advirtió – lo único que les pido es que ustedes se mantengan al margen.

- Cuenta con nosotros Gaara – aceptó el Hyuuga – nunca pensé que amaras a mi hija – le confesó.

- Una cosa más – agregó Gaara – es preciso que Hinata ignore todo esto.

- ¿Siempre? – cuestionó Hanabi.

- Al menos mientras no me necesite en su vida – aclaró Gaara – espero conquistarla – sonrió triunfal.

- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó Neji.

- Ahora les contaré mi plan – agregó el pelirrojo – Hinata y yo iremos a Seúl… - la explicación fue larga y concisa.

Gaara ganaría la batalla a como diera lugar.

Esa misma noche Gaara había ayudado a Hinata a _'escapar' _de su casa y ambos habían abordado el primer avión con destino a Seúl.

Al llegar al aeropuerto ya los esperaba el chofer de Gaara. El recorrido fue bastante incómodo para ambos. Hinata simplemente miraba por la ventanilla el distrito comercial.

- Bueno – habló Gaara – ya estamos en tu nuevo hogar.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó la morena al ver la enorme mansión – luce tétrica – susurró ella – no creerás que voy a entrar ahí…

- Lo harás… - sonrió el ojiverde.

- Pero… - comenzó a despotricar la Hyuuga.

- Aquí vivirás quieras o no, o acaso ¿tienes efectivo para pagarte un hotel? – con aquellas palabras la chica comprendió que el ojiverde era quien tenía el control.

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Hinata y Gaara habían llegado a Seúl, la joven morena se había adaptado con rapidez a su nueva vida, parecía disfrutar de lo bien que había salido su plan de huir con un hombre, ya que sabía de buena fuente que su padre la estaba buscando por cielo, mar y tierra. Aunque claro, todo aquello era una farsa y Gaara lo sabía mejor que nadie.

El viernes, después de su clase de piano, la joven decidió ir al distrito comercial sola, ya que Gaara se encontraba muy ocupado.

Caminaba muy tranquila en busca de algo lindo, cuando se topó con un joven moreno, de ojos negros al que de inmediato reconoció. Se trataba de Uchiha Sasuke, su antiguo novio. Hinata fingió no haberlo visto y decidió que sería bueno _'tropezar accidentalmente'_ con él.

- Fíjate por donde… - comenzó a discutir la ojiperla.

- ¿Qué decías? – el Uchiha la miró divertido y la tomó de la cintura con firmeza.

- Sasuke – susurró ella con fingida inocencia, algo que el joven moreno no alcanzó a notar.

Estuvieron a punto de besarse… pero solo a punto.

- ¡Sasuke! – se escuchó el grito de una chica a lo lejos.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Hinata a tiempo que se soltaba del agarre del Uchiha.

- Hola Karin – dijo el moreno – ¿ya conoces a Hinata?

Ambas chicas se miraron. Hinata pensó que Karin era una chica dominante y sin chiste, con aquellos cabellos tan rojos y esos ojos de un color rosa que la miraban con la ira ardiendo en ellos.

- Hola y adiós – dijo la pelirroja y jaló a Sasuke del brazo.

La verdad es que no le dio mucha importancia, total que Sasuke ya no le interesaba.

El sábado Gaara la llevó a una fiesta y ahí se volvió a encontrar con Sasuke, la chica se echó a reír cuando el Uchiha le dijo que había terminado su relación con Karin por su culpa.

Gaara los observaba desde la distancia y sintió celos del moreno.

Pasaba de media noche, y después de bailar con Sasuke, la joven morena se vio en la necesidad de retirarse de aquella fiesta, ya que Gaara la presionaba.

Mientras se despedía pudo notar que el ojiverde platicaba con una mujer joven y elegante, de cabellos castaños, ambos se miraban con intensidad, pero no fue eso lo que logró molestar a la Hyuuga; lo que realmente la hizo rabiar fue el beso que le dio, la chica a Gaara, en los labios.

El recorrido hasta la mansión de Gaara, fue en completo sigilo.

Hinata no se atrevía a reclamarle, a fin de cuentas no era nada suyo. Por su parte el ojiverde sí tenía algo que decirle.

- Hinata – susurró el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo ella con tono amable.

Aquello sorprendió al ojiverde, pero continuó.

- Dime algo, ¿Te gusto? – le soltó sin rodeos.

Hinata dudó un momento, pensó que quizás el pelirrojo estaba jugando con ella, pero decidió contestarle con la verdad.

- Sí – desvió la mirada, y Gaara solo pudo sonreír.

El resto del camino a casa lo hicieron en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus sentimientos hacia el otro.

Al llegar a la mansión, Gaara ayudó a Hinata a bajar del auto, ella le agradeció y se dispuso a marcharse, pero él la detuvo.

- Hinata – la tomó del brazo con delicadeza.

- ¿Sí? – dijo ella.

- Te amo – el pelirrojo no resistió más la tentación y la besó.

La Hyuuga saboreó el beso y le siguió el juego al ojiverde. No quería aceptar que se había enamorado de él, pero estaba segura de que debía hacerlo.

Se separaron con lentitud, Hinata se sintió desfallecer cuando Gaara le sonrió.

- Te amo Hinata – le reiteró y se dispuso a marcharse.

- Gaara – le llamó la morena – yo… yo te quiero – sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosáceo.

El ojiverde no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, estaba seguro de que había logrado un avance con Hinata, pero no se imaginaba que tanto.

- Hime – susurró él a tiempo que la abrazaba – entremos que hace frío – ella solo pudo sonreír.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Bueno pues hasta aquí. Después de mucho tiempo de buscar inspiración al fin puedo continuar ._. la verdad es que no sé si me ha quedado bien o mal o remal pero me gustó xD es raro el capítulo, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Ya saben chicas acepto dudas, quejas, sugerencias, reclamos, tomatasos, pedradas, lo que quieran xD ok ya T_T

By: Amy~


	4. ¿Comprometidos? ¿Cuanto durará?

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios u/u son del gran Masashi Kishimoto *-*

_"Pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos_

- Hablan

* * *

><p><strong>4. ¿Comprometidos...? ¿Cuánto durará…?<strong>

...

"_El corazón humano es un instrumento de muchas cuerdas; el perfecto conocedor de los hombres las sabe hacer vibrar todas, como un buen músico"_

_..._

Era una mañana fresca y soleada en Seúl, Gaara aguardaba impaciente a que Hinata terminara de arreglarse, le había pedido que lo acompañara a una boda muy importante, la de su hermano Kankuro, la celebración se llevaría a cabo en e l salón más elegante de Seúl. Así que debido a lo relevante del evento, Hinata había optado por ponerse un vestido de color rosa pálido corto, que se amoldaba a su figura, se calzó sus zapatillas rosa con tacón de aguja y se rizó el cabello, se colocó la peineta que Gaara le había obsequiado para la ocasión, tomó su pequeña bolsa rosa y salió al encuentro del ojiverde, quien ya lucía impaciente.

- Estoy lista – le dedicó una sonrisa y el chico la miró atónito.

Hinata sintió pánico al pensar que pudo haber excedido el maquillaje al grado de parecer ridícula, aunque a su parecer lucía bastante natural, - sombras de color rosa en los párpados que estaban perfectamente delineados en color negro, un poco de rímel y brillo labial – p ero por si las dudas comenzó a buscar su espejo de bolsillo.

- Luces hermosa – habló por fin el peli-rojo.

- Gracias – se sonrojó la Hyuuga.

- Hinata – Gaara la tomó de la cintura – sé que no es el momento para algo como lo que voy a decir – la chica creyó ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del chico pero éste se puso serio – aun así te preguntaré esto una sola vez – dudó un momento – así que piénsalo bien ¿si?

- ¿De qué se trata? – urgió la chica.

- Nos hemos escapado de tu padre – comenzó él – a mi parecer eso no está bien – sonrió – yo te amo Hinata y quiero comenzar a hacer las cosas bien, así que... – suspiró el peli-rojo – dime, ¿te casarías conmigo? – dijo a tiempo que sacaba de su bolsillo en pequeño anillo de compromiso.

Hinata pensó que aquello era más de lo que esperaba, llevaba meses esperando que Gaara le pidiera ser su novia, pero nada pasaba, y ahora lo tenía frente a ella pidiéndole matrimonio.

- Sí Gaara – dijo ella hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del ojiverde.

Se separaron y él le colocó el anillo a la joven Hyuuga.

- Prométeme que si algún día dejas de amarme me lo harás saber – ella lo miró a los ojos – aunque estemos comprometidos o… casados.

- Lo prometo – susurró ella sin apartar la mirada de la de él.

- Yo te prometo exactamente lo mismo – Gaara besó a la ojiperla.

De inmediato ella olvidó todo, el mundo se detuvo, simplemente se concentró en lo dulce de los labios de su prometido.

La boda de Kankuro, transcurrió de manera tranquila, Temari estaba feliz de que Gaara y Hinata por fin decidieran casarse, y se ofreció a organizar la boda, acordaron que sería más apropiado llevarla a cabo en Tokio, para complacer al padre de Hinata.

Una semana después viajaron a Tokio para informarle a Hyuuga Hiashi de su compromiso.

- Vaya que me han sorprendido – dijo Hiashi – no me esperaba semejante noticia.

- Te felicito hermana – Hanabi abrazó a Hinata – me alegra que al fin te hayas enamorado.

- Felicitaciones Hinata-sama – dijo Neji.

- Gracias a todos y perdónenme por irme así – se disculpó la ojiperla – en ese momento no pensé en nada más que en mis caprichos.

- Pero has madurado pequeña – la abrazó su padre – y eso me enorgullece – sonrió – muchas gracias por cuidar de ella Gaara.

- No hay nada que agradecer Hiashi, y espero aceptes mis disculpas por llevarme así a tu hija – el peli-rojo siguió fingiendo, después de todo Hinata no debía saber jamás lo que pasó en realidad o los odiaría a todos.

- Sin rencores – dijo Hiashi – ahora eres parte de la familia.

Después de cenar Gaara se marchó a su casa. Hinata debía permanecer con su familia hasta el día de la boda. A Gaara le resultaba difícil estar lejos de ella.

La mañana siguiente, Hinata recibió una llamada, le exigían romper su compromiso con Gaara, o su padre perdería su fortuna. En caso de no hacerlo, alguien más lo haría por ella. Tenía exactamente un mes para hacerlo.

"_Un mes pasa rápido"_ – pensó la ojiperla – _"se supone que a estas alturas ya deberían haber roto mi compromiso con Gaara"_ – un suspiro escapa de sus labios – _"pero no pienso perderlo por nada del mundo, si lo hiciera moriría de tristeza"._

- Hinata – el joven peli-rojo estaba de pie junto a ella – ¿estás lista? – Le miró – el fotógrafo ya está aquí.

- Ya voy – le sonrió amable mientras terminaba de cepillar su cabello.

- Te espero en el jardín – salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

En aquel momento tuvo un recuerdo agridulce, era estúpido recordar cosas que la lastimaban, pero era aún mas tonto no querer olvidarlas, con tal de no olvidarlo a él.

No podía olvidar ese día… el día que la acorraló en aquel callejón, no podía olvidar sus ojos negros ardiendo de la ira, no quería olvidar sus caricias, que - aunque habían sido rudas – a su cuerpo le parecieron agradables, no lograba sacer de su mente el cuerpo del chico, su boca y ese beso tan rudo. Era cierto que había llorado porque sus palabras le dolieron, no había confiado en ella, pero sus caricias, esas simplemente la hacían querer estar a su lado para siempre...

- Sasuke... - susurró al viento - ¿estarás enterado ya, de mi compromiso? – su corazón sufrió un apretón poco agradable.

- Hinata-sama – Neji llamó a su puerta – le manda decir Gaara que se está tardando demasiado.

Salió de la habitación y caminó en completo sigilo por los pasillos de la mansión, la sesión de fotos fue agotadora y a la mañana siguiente debía madrugar para realizar todo lo necesario para la boda, Gaara la dejó en el salón a las 6 de la tarde y se marchó, ella terminó de hacer los trámites y se acostó a dormir temprano.

Se despertó muy temprano, se bañó y se puso ropa cómoda para ir al gimnasio, desayunó y el chofer la llevó.

- Tokio – susurró mientras miraba por la ventanilla las calles del distrito comercial.

En cuanto estuvo en casa llamó a Ino y se pusieron de acuerdo para salir a bailar, la joven rubia quedó de pasar por Hinata con su prometido, Sai.

- ¡Hina-chan! – Gritó desde la calle – vamos es tarde – Hinata se apresuró a calzarse las zapatillas negras ya que eran las que mejor le quedaban con el vestido negro que llevaba puesto.

- Hina-chan tanto tiempo sin verte – le saludó Sai.

- Hola Sai – le sonrió – por cierto nunca te agradecí por el cuaderno de dibujo, aún lo tengo.

- Eso es genial – le guiñó el ojo – espero poder verlo, de nuevo, algún día.

- ¡Claro! – Sonrió Hinata – siempre que mi amiga Ino esté de acuerdo – abrazó a la rubia.

- Sin problemas – los tres se echaron a reír.

Estuvieron charlando durante el trayecto al bar de moda, en cuanto llegaron les dieron acceso ya que sus amigos eran conocidos en el lugar.

Se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la barra y a un costado de la pista de baile.

Bailaron durante un rato mientras llegaba el resto de sus amigos, Sakura llegó con Naruto, Kiba y Shino llegaron juntos, seguidos de sus respectivas novias, Neji llegó con Ten-Ten y Hinata se sintió decepcionada al ver que Sasuke no llegó.

Un par de horas más tarde el moreno hizo su aparición, parecía extrañamente emocionado de ver a la Hyuuga. Ambos se sonrieron en la distancia y compartieron breves miradas durante la noche, a Ino y a Sai aquello no les pasó desapercibido. Para la joven pareja la relación de Hinata con Gaara corría peligro si Sasuke se entrometía en el camino de la morena de nuevo.

Para Hinata en aquel momento el anillo de compromiso pesaba más que una roca, no solo en su delgado dedo, sino también en su corazón.

Pasada la media noche ambos morenos desaparecieron, Ino pudo divisarlos cerca de la barra, el Uchiha había acorralado a la ojiperla y se disponía a besarla sin que ella pusiera resistencia.

Sin dudarlo un segundo Ino le pidió a Sai que detuviera aquello o Hinata se sentiría realmente mal después de hacerlo, cuando pensara en Gaara el remordimiento la haría pedazos.

La mañana siguiente fue mejor y peor.

Mejor porque Hinata se sentía realmente contenta de que ya faltara tan solo una semana para que su sueño se hiciera realidad. Pronto estaría casada con Sabaku no Gaara y no habría poder sobre la tierra que los pudiera separar.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar los ojos verdes y la mirada intensa de su prometido, las mariposas revolotearon en su estómago y sintió vértigo de la pura emoción. Pero su burbuja de felicidad se reventó tan pronto como la creó. De pronto su padre había irrumpido en su habitación y la había abofeteado sin razón aparente.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par al sentir la mano fría y dura de su padre golpeando su rostro, no podía creerlo, la había golpeado sin tener un motivo, ¿por qué su padre haría aquello? No parecía real, la Hyuuga quería creer que era una pesadilla y que pronto despertaría, pero no fue así, en la distancia pudo escuchar la voz de su padre diciéndole:

- Eres una perdida, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Gaara? ¿A caso te volviste loca?

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, podía divisar entre lágrimas la sombra de la que parecía ser la hermana de Gaara. La joven y hermosa rubia Temari.

- No entiendo nada – logró sacar las palabras.

- ¿Qué no entiendes? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – Temari la tomó de ambos brazos con brusquedad – le rompiste el corazón a mi hermano, ¿cómo pudiste? – la soltó y se marchó.

- ¿Qué hice qué? – sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras intentaba, desesperadamente, recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Nada. En su memoria no había nada.

Para entonces su padre le lanzó al suelo una pila de periódicos y revistas con la foto de su compromiso y un enorme titular con la leyenda: _**'Es una Farsa'**_.

Hinata no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, junto al enorme titular había una foto, en ella se podía ver a la hermosa joven morena besando a un hombre que no era su prometido.

- Uchiha Sasuke... - susurró.

"_No puede ser_ – pensó – _esto no está pasando, tiene que ser una mentira_ – sus manos comenzaron a sudarle y su corazón latía a marcha forzada – _yo no pude haber hecho eso, ¿por qué no puedo recordarlo?"_ – las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar con mayor rapidez.

Repentinamente recordó aquella llamada _'Anónima'_ que había recibido hacía exactamente un mes.

- ¿Acaso...? – la pregunta quedó flotando en el aire.

Mientras Hinata reconstruía todo en su memoria un mensaje llegó a su teléfono celular.

'_Te lo advertí. Por cierto, el que tomó la foto no sirve para eso, ni siquiera puedo apreciar mi rostro, pero al menos no sabrán que fui yo quien los separó, disfruta la soledad, porque para ser honesto; nunca me importaste. Sasuke.'_

En cuanto a Gaara, el simplemente se había esfumado, había desaparecido, la vergüenza era demasiado grande para soportarlo, sus hermanos lo habían protegido como siempre y ahora se encontraba realmente lejos.

No volvería, eso es lo que ellos le habían dicho a la ojiperla.

- Gaara no volverá jamás, no vuelvas a llamar porque de cualquier manera nadie te responderá, nos marchamos – dicho esto habían cortado la comunicación.

Hinata se hundió en el profundo abismo de la soledad.

* * *

><p>Bueno antes que nada... <em><strong>Gomen!<strong>_ / pero últimamente estoy demasiado liada con varias cosas.

_**Primero**_ pues... me mudé! así que tengo el doble de responsabilidades en casa, así que eso me deja en... que soy Trabajadora de tiempo completo... u.u

_**Segundo...**_ mis ideas estaban atascadas en una espiral de Si y No D: sobre como debía continuar la historia y peor aún si debía eliminarla u.u al final eh decidido que las cosas tomen un rumbo distinto a lo esperado.

_**Tercero...**_ pues no sé que tan seguido pueda publicar, recuerden que escribir toma su tiempo y mucho más lo toma inspirarse.

Bueno entonces espero que me comprendan y no me juzguen por lo que haga en los próximos capítulos. Sé que algunas me querrán matar por separar a _**Gaara & Hinata,**_ pero... era necesario :/ no sé que pasará después de este capítulo ustedes aconséjenme debo **_unirlos_** o dejarlos _**separados...**_ yo tengo una teoría muy buena, pero no sé si usarla o no... (:

En fin... espero sus comentarios constructivos :] y Gracias por ser pacientes y por Leer mi humilde Historia.

By: Amy~❤


	5. Donde Duele

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios u.u son del gran Masashi Kishimoto *-*

_"Pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos_

- Hablan

* * *

><p><strong>5. Donde Duele.<strong>

...

_"El dolor, cuando no se convierte en verdugo, es un gran maestro"_

_ ..._

A la mañana siguiente Hinata despertó con la noticia de que su vestido de Novia había llegado desde París. Emocionada bajó a revisar el paquete.

Era simplemente hermoso y perfecto.

La tela más fina, era un vestido de ensueño. Se sentía como una princesa con aquel vestido.

Se emocionó al darse cuenta de que la semana entrante sería la prueba de maquillaje, la fecha de la boda estaba cada vez más cerca.

_"Solo un mes más" _–pensó.

-¿Hinata? –su corazón palpitó desbocado al escuchar la voz de su padre en el recibidor. Bajó a toda prisa.

-Padre –Hiashi le miró atónito y confundido.

-¿Qué te crees que haces? –le lanzó una bofetada.

-¿Qué pasa? –a Hinata se le quebró la voz, no esperaba aquella reacción.

-¿Rompes el compromiso con Gaara y te burlas usando ese vestido? –la morena se paralizó por completo al escuchar aquello.

-¡Yo no eh roto mi compromiso! –Gritó furiosa – ¿Me crees capaz de hacer tal cosa a estas alturas?

-Entonces, explícame esto –su padre le aventó la misma pila de revistas y periódicos del día anterior.

La joven Hyuuga no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. En ese preciso momento cayó en la cuenta de qué todo, absolutamente todo, había sido real. Incluso aquel vago recuerdo de la llamada de Gaara la noche anterior.

...

_Su móvil había sonado, era Gaara. Se había apresurado a responder._

_-Gaara… –intentó explicarle._

_-¿Por qué? –Gritó él por el auricular – ¿Por qué lo hiciste…? ¿Por qué ahora…? –Su voz sonaba rota –No te entiendo Hinata –nunca le llamaba por su nombre –pensé que… bueno… ya no importa… Adiós._

_-¡Gaara! –gritó, pero él ya había colgado – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? –se dejó caer de rodillas._

...

-Ha sido culpa tuya –le señaló su padre –por comportarte como una cualquiera –ese había sido un golpe bajo.

-Tienes razón –susurró ella –es lo que merezco –dijo esto y salió corriendo.

Había olvidado por completo que aún llevaba puesto el vestido de Novia. Aun así deambuló por las calles con la mirada ausente.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo vacía que estaba su vida sin el peli-rojo. Le llamó muchas veces pero no respondió. Llamó a su casa y le dijeron que no lo buscara más, que se había marchado.

Su corazón se rompió en ese instante. Su vida perdió todo el sentido.

Las personas le miraban como si estuviera loca, pero a ella poco le importó. Había perdido toda esperanza de ser feliz.

Regresó a su casa cuando caía la noche, se sentía agotada, perdida, sola…

_"Sola"_ –aquella simple palabra retumbó en sus pensamientos mientras un escalofrío le recorría la columna.

...

Un mes pasó. Se suponía que a estas alturas deberían estar casándose, pero todo había salido mal. El día que se enteró de la ruptura, no fue nada agradable, se sintió usado. Tantas veces le preguntó si estaba segura, y ella siempre dijo que sí.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

-Gaara –su castaña ex-novia, y ahora amante, se colgó de su cuello marfileño – ¿Qué te pasa? –le miró fijamente.

-Nada –la aparta de su cuerpo –vete quieres.

-Ahora entiendo porque te dejó Hinata –la joven castaña se va dando un portazo.

La simple mención de su nombre hizo estallar su corazón de la pura tristeza, rabia e impotencia.

-Maldita seas Hyuuga –susurra al viento.

Algunas veces se maldecía a si mismo por no haberle exigido una explicación. Y otras tantas solía pensar que había sido lo mejor, después de todo, ya era bastante doloroso de aquella manera.

_"Gaara"_ –algunas veces le parecía escuchar su voz. Sentía que ella lo necesitaba. Pero aún estaba dolido y no se sentía preparado para volver.

Últimamente el ojiverde tenía sueños extraños en los que Hinata camina hacia él con su vestido de Novia, y cuando al fin puede observarla de cerca, en sus ojos solo puede ver un vacío y una soledad inmensa, su piel luce más pálida de lo normal, incluso se ve más delgada. Pero luego piensa que son solo sueños y nada más…

...

Los días pasaban lentamente frente a sus blanquecinos ojos. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que sonrió. Es más ni siquiera podía recordar que fue lo último que habló con Hanabi el día anterior.

El vacío en su pecho la consumía día tras día, a pesar de que puso todo su empeño en encontrar a Gaara, al final se le agotaron los recursos y las ideas, no había más que hacer. Hacia un mes desde que había perdido toda esperanza de recuperarlo. Justo en aquella fecha en la que se suponía que deberían haberse casado, Hinata terminó de darse por vencida.

_-"Él no va a regresar. No va a rescatarme del mal con su corcel blanco. Después de todo Yo no era su Princesa"_ –pensó en el silencio de su habitación.

Había cambiado. Sin duda alguna lo había hecho. Había perdido mucho peso en los últimos dos meses, sus ojos poco a poco perdieron su brillo y su corazón se fue muriendo día a día.

-Hinata –la voz de su rubia amiga Ino la trajo de vuelta a la realidad – ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Nada –la morena simplemente se limitó a sonreír de manera amable.

-Sabes que esto está mal ¿cierto? –La rubia le miró con preocupación –y empeoras día tras día –la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió con suavidad.

-... –silencio, solo eso reinó en la habitación.

Hinata pensaba que no tenía nada que decir, sabía de sobra que su amiga tenía la razón.

-¿Sabes lo mal que me siento al verte así? –Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la rubia –ya no sonríes como antes, ya casi no hablas, no comes, no quieres hacer nada, estás… estás como muerta –susurró por lo bajo.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, su amiga había dado en el clavo.

-Quiero estar sola –dijo al fin, mientras clavaba su mirada en el cielo azul a través de la ventana –por favor Ino –y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el invierno estaba llegando a su fin.

-Hinata… –susurró Ino y le abrazó con fuerza –nunca olvides lo mucho que te quiero y recuerda que pase lo que pase estaré aquí siempre –le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se marchó.

Observó cómo la rubia se marchaba cerrando la puerta tras de sí. De nuevo su mirada se desvió a la ventana, observó la nieve que comenzaba a caer, la última nevada estaba cerca, podía sentirlo.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el armario. Se detuvo un momento a mirar la pila de objetos desparramados en un rincón. Sabía perfectamente que aquellas cosas pertenecían a su pasado reciente y prefería ignorarlas, pero no en aquel momento. Cogió la caja blanca que yacía en el frio piso y extrajo aquel vestido de novia que un día soñó usar.

Se lo puso. Se observó en el espejo.

Aún le parecía hermoso.

Se sentó frente al espejo y comenzó su labor del día. Recogió su cabello y se maquilló de manera natural. Observó la nieve caer lentamente a través del espejo. Se puso de pie nuevamente y caminó hacia la ventana, la abrió al máximo. De nueva cuenta desvió la mirada, pareció recordar algo y corrió hacia la pequeña mesita de noche. Rebuscó en el cajón la pequeña navaja que solía usar muy de vez en cuando.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y apoyada en la mesita de noche escribió un par de cartas.

Minutos más tarde susurró para sí misma un par de cosas y sonrió.

-Papá... Hanabi... Ino... perdónenme –unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas –no lo soporto más –mientras repetía una y otra vez aquellas palabras hundía cada vez más la navaja en sus muñecas.

Sabía exactamente lo que hacía, nadie mejor que ella conocía su cuerpo. Sabía dónde y cómo cortar.

_-"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara" _–sus pensamientos se iban en una sola dirección –"_Ojalá puedas perdonarme… algún día"_ –su corazón estalló en mil pedazos al recordar el rostro del oji-verde.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como el vestido –junto con sus sábanas blancas –se iba tiñendo de un intenso color rojo.

_-"Siempre te amé" _–su vista se fue nublando.

Pudo ver todo lo que vivió al lado del peli-rojo. Recordó cada nítido detalle. Su voz aterciopelada, sus ojos de ese pálido color verde, su cabello rojo. Recordó aquella sonrisa torcida, su favorita.

...

_Hey, Hinata ¿cuántos hijos te gustaría que tuviéramos?_

_Te amo mi princesa._

_Estaremos juntos siempre._

_Crearemos nuestros recuerdos._

_Mi futura esposa._

_Quiero que 'nuestra' primera vez sea inolvidable._

_Luces hermosa._

_Cásate conmigo._

_Siempre te he querido._

_Estoy enamorado de ti._

...

Todas aquellas memorias le dolían. El muro que había construido para contenerlas se derrumbó. Estaba dispuesta a soportar cualquier dolor en su lecho de muerte.

-En esos momentos, Gaara, sincera y verdaderamente, fui feliz –susurró al fin mientras una sonrisa se extendía por sus pálidos labios –Te amo, y siempre te amaré.

Había dicho sus últimas palabras. No había testigos del momento. Se había acabado, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba. De pronto alguien irrumpió en su frío lecho de muerte.

-¡Hinata! –a lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos de su hermana, pero su alma ya estaba diciéndole adiós a su cuerpo -¡Llama a una ambulancia! –no escuchó más.

Sus ojos se cerraron.

Aquella luz comenzó a brillar.

Era el fin.

No había un final feliz.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Pues bien aquí está la continuación._

_Lo sé, me demoro demasiado pero es que en verdad no sabía como continuar y bueno eh estado bastante liada con problemas personales, cosas que me hundieron en una pequeña pero intensa depresión. Pero me sirvió de fuente para mi inspiración._

_A decir verdad siento que me ha quedado bien este capítulo, es intenso en muchos aspectos._

_Sé que muchos querrán matarme por la manera en la que termina, pero Amados Lectores les tengo noticias. El Fic aún no termina así que aún queda mucho por escribir._

_El desenlace estará en el próximo capítulo._

_Espero sus **Reviews** :$_

_..._

En fin... espero sus comentarios constructivos :] y Gracias por ser pacientes y por Leer mi humilde Historia.

By: Amy~❤


	6. Almas gemelas en un Ataúd

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios u.u son del gran Masashi Kishimoto *-*

_"Pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos_

- Hablan

* * *

><p><strong>6. Almas gemelas en un Ataúd.<strong>

_..._

_"A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd"_

_..._

"Gaara" – el susurro de aquella voz tan familiar, logra despertarlo.

El sonido del teléfono móvil logra captar su atención, un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo mientras coge la llamada. Es medio noche. ¿Quién podría llamarle a media noche? ¿Cuál era el objetivo? Suspira ansioso y al tercer timbrazo, se pone el auricular en la oreja.

-¿Gaara? – la voz al otro lado de la línea suena temblorosa y ansiosa.

-¿Qué pasa Temari? –su tono es de desaprobación – me despiertas a media noche…

Pero la voz de su hermana le interrumpe a media frase.

-Es urgente que vengas a Tokio… – su voz se quebró.

El silencio reinó entre ambas líneas. El corazón del peli-rojo se contrajo y su respiración se agitó. La sangre se heló en sus venas.

-Es, es Hinata – logró sacar las palabras la joven rubia – ella, ella está… – hubo un breve silencio mientras Gaara sentía su corazón quebrarse – está… muriendo – la chica logró completar la frase entre sollozos.

...

No hubo más sonido que el de la respiración de ambos, al final había cortado la comunicación. Había deseado preguntar qué era lo que había ocurrido, por qué Hinata estaba muriendo, había deseado tener explicaciones, pero decidió aguardar a que estuviera frente a su hermana para preguntar los motivos.

Tomó el vuelo próximo a salir con destino a Tokio. Ni siquiera lo pensó, si ella moría, si se iba sin saber que él la amaba, jamás se lo perdonaría.

El vuelo le resultó eterno. En cuanto estuvo en tierra firme, salió a toda prisa en busca de un taxi que lo llevara al Akasaka International Clinic.

Se sobresaltó cuando el conductor le informó que habían llegado, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató del camino.

...

En cuanto puso un pie en el hospital, corrió en busca de su hermana, no fue difícil encontrar el área de Cuidados Intensivos. Temari estaba ahí de pie junto a Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata, ambas tenían la mirada perdida en algún lugar lejano.

-Temari – susurró en cuanto estuvo de pie junto a su hermana.

-Oh, Gaara, cuanto lo siento – sollozó su pequeña hermana.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo esta ella? – las palabras salían con urgencia de su boca.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre – el peli-rojo se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz quebradiza de Hiashi – se cortó las venas… – la voz del hombre se perdió en el silencio.

-No resistió la soledad –la voz rota de Hanabi resonó en la pequeña sala de espera – llevaba dos meses sin querer hacer nada, sin comer – los médicos no creen que pase de esta noche...

Un fuerte sollozo se apoderó de la garganta de la pequeña Hyuuga, sus lágrimas se desbordaron por sus ojos mientras su padre continuaba la explicación.

-Si logra sobrevivir a esta noche – dio un suspiro largo y entrecortado – tal vez quede en coma.

Aquello fue para Gaara como una patada en el estómago.

_"Hinata tonta"_ – pensó, mientras un muro de hielo se levantaba frente a él.

-Su cuerpo está demasiado débil –la voz de Ino resonó en su cabeza durante varios segundos.

-¿Por qué? – ciertamente era una pregunta más para sí mismo que para los demás, sin embargo fue Hanabi quien respondió a esa pregunta silenciosa.

-Ella entró en depresión, tu sabes, su mundo giraba en torno a ti – el corazón del peli-rojo dio un vuelco – no comía, no dormía, no hacía nada, solo mirar por la ventana – la respiración de la chica se hizo entrecortada – ella creía firmemente que regresarías – sonrió con tristeza – lo peor de todo, es que ninguno de nosotros sospechó lo que planeaba – las lágrimas volvían a deslizarse por el fino rostro de la morena – no había nadie en casa, confiábamos en ella…

No pudo continuar.

Las lágrimas ya corrían insaciables y ardientes por el rostro de Gaara. Irremediablemente y contra todo pronóstico estaba llorando. Sintiéndose culpable.

-Cuando llegamos – el peli-rojo dirigió su mirada hacia Ino quien ahora hablaba sin mirarle – ya estaba muriendo.

-Quiero, quiero verle – susurró al fin con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

-No es conveniente –Temari agitó los brazos como si con eso pudiera impedirle aquello a su hermano.

-Ni siquiera podrías reconocerla – la voz de Hanabi tenía un filo de odio contenido – además está en Cuidados Intensivos.

Estaba a punto de romperse en pedazos y gritar que necesitaba verla, que debía verla, que moriría si no podía volver a verla, cuando Ino se aproximó a él y le puso en la mano un delgado sobre marfileño, con su nombre grabado en él, del puño y letra de Hinata.

...

**_"Gaara"_**

...

Lo había cogido con mano temblorosa. Se dispuso a leer el contenido, se alejó de la pequeña sala de espera y escondido tras un pilar de duro mármol leyó detenidamente, lágrimas ardientes corrían por sus mejillas de nuevo.

...

_Dicen que con la llegada de la primavera, los rastros del invierno se borran con rapidez._

_Es por eso que he decidido morir en la última nevada del invierno más triste de mi existencia._

_Sé feliz._

**_Hinata._**

...

Las últimas líneas de aquella carta le habían calado los huesos, su mundo se inclinó en la dirección equivocada, casi podía ver a Hinata garabateando aquellas líneas, podía ver los rastros de lágrimas en el fino papel marfileño.

...

-Lo siento – susurró Ino y le tocó el hombro como muestra de apoyo – Gaara, lamento lo que está pasando y tal vez esto suene muy duro – dudó un segundo y luego suspiró – pero Hinata me dijo algo antes de que perdiera por completo la conciencia, dijo algo como:

_"Dile que me perdone, que ahora lo recuerdo todo, sé que al principio todo era perfecto entre nosotros, Gaara era y siempre será mi príncipe, pero yo no soy su Princesa y eso es una lástima, y me duele"._

Gaara podía escuchar la voz perfecta de su, ahora moribunda, prometida. Con cada palabra sentía que el corazón se le desgarraba.

-¿Por qué? – Susurró – ¿Por qué decía ese tipo de cosas?

-Porque ella creía en ti – la voz filosa de Hanabi le cayó como un balde de agua fría – esperaba tu regreso día tras día – ahora sollozaba lastimosamente – y era bastante doloroso verla esperar por ti junto a la ventana – apretaba los puños con tal fuerza que sus nudillos adquirían un color blanco como la cal – yo, yo jamás la había visto así, y me sentí impotente – levantó la mirada y Gaara pudo ver el odio ardiendo en su interior, un odio que iba dirigido a él y solo a él – nunca mejoró, cada día era peor, hasta que dejó de luchar, perdió las esperanzas, jamás volvió a ser la misma y eso – jadeó por la rabia contenida – ¡eso es tu culpa! – le soltó las palabras con acidez.

-Hanabi – la reprendió su padre.

-Lo siento – se disculpó la morena con la mirada fija en el piso, mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

A lo lejos se escuchó una voz seria y firme.

-Familiares de la Señorita Hyuuga – anunció aquella voz, ya tan familiar, para Hiashi.

-Soy su padre – habló Hiashi volviendo la mirada hacia el joven doctor.

...

La explicación fue concisa.

-La situación de su hija es muy delicada, perdió mucha sangre, se encuentra débil e inestable, pero ha despertado y no deja de mencionar un nombre: Gaara. ¿Quién es Gaara? –paseó la mirada entre, los ahora reunidos, amigos y familiares de la ojiperla.

El corazón del peli-rojo palpitaba desbocado en su pecho, todas las miradas se posaron en él y casi se sintió sofocado.

-Yo – susurró al fin, mientras daba un paso al frente.

El médico le dirigió una mirada severa y continuó con la explicación.

-La chica ha estado llamándole, y para que esté más tranquila necesito que me acompañe – el médico dio media vuelta y se dirigió al pasillo por el que había llegado.

Gaara se apresuró a seguirle el paso, mientras dejaba atrás los suspiros de alivio de la familia Hyuuga. Al menos, de momento, Hinata estaba viva.

-Por aquí – habló el médico, después de un largo tiempo en completo silencio.

Le señaló una puerta en la que se podía leer "Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos" y debajo colgaba un pequeño letrero con la leyenda "Solo personal Autorizado".

El médico atravesó las puertas y se dirigió a un pequeño cuarto, al costado derecho del pasillo, abrió la puerta e invitó a Gaara a entrar. Sin más preámbulos le pidió que cogiera una bata, un gorro y botines, todo en color azul, y le pidió que se los colocara. Le extendió unos guantes esterilizados, además de un cubre bocas también azul.

Se los embutió a toda prisa, mientras el médico aguardaba impaciente en el pasillo. En cuanto salió del pequeño cuarto continuaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a uno nuevo que se doblaba a la izquierda, a lo lejos, y gracias al reflejo que provocaban las lámparas, pudo notar el enorme cristal al costado derecho del pasillo por el que caminaban. Su corazón se agitó pero continuó el recorrido. De pronto el médico se detuvo, obligándolo a detenerse también.

Miró a través del cristal y pudo divisar a una joven, pálida y delgada, que pareciera dormir plácidamente. Se le hizo un agujero en el estómago al ver a aquella chica tan frágil e indefensa.

-Puedes pasar – dijo el médico – solo tienes diez minutos ¿entendido? – asintió de manera frenética y entró a aquella habitación.

...

Se aproximó y la observó con detenimiento.

Su piel estaba pálida, casi fantasmal, había perdido mucho peso, su cabello estaba esparcido por toda la almohada y en sus muñecas tenía vendas, de lo que enseguida supo, eran las cortadas que se provocó. En su mano izquierda tenía la intravenosa de la transfusión de sangre y el suero. Su rostro estaba cubierto por la mascarilla de oxígeno. Del lado derecho de la cama descansaban las máquinas que indicaban que aún estaba viva.

-Hina – susurró, mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de la chica, con suavidad – ¿Puedes escucharme? – sus ojos se abrieron lentamente.

-G-Gaara – fue apenas un susurro.

-No te esfuerces demasiado – Gaara intenta tranquilizarla – ahora mismo estás demasiado débil – le sonríe de medio lado, pero la alegría no llega a sus ojos.

-Perdóname – suplica ella.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte – el nudo en su garganta duele demasiado – perdóname tú a mí – el ojiverde desliza su mano por la mejilla de Hinata con suavidad.

Ella sonríe con dulzura y después se escucha el sonido muerto de un dispositivo. Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Gaara, mientras siente que la vida se va con Hinata, observa el rostro de la morena caer, sus ojos cerrados y una solitaria lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla. El corazón se le contrae de dolor y angustia.

Se ha ido.

...

-Hina –grita con la desesperación ardiendo en su pecho – no te mueras – activa la alerta para las enfermeras y en un segundo la habitación está abarrotada de médicos y enfermeras vestidos de azul.

El tiempo avanza con lentitud delante de sus ojos. Observa detenidamente cada movimiento dentro de la habitación, escucha los gritos de los médicos cuando traen el equipo de resucitación, escucha el conteo mientras aplican la descarga, su mirada se desvía solo un instante cuando el cuerpo de Hinata se agita en la camilla. Un par de médicos intercambian miradas, mientras mueven la cabeza en negación. El mundo de Gaara se derrumba bajo sus pies.

_"Gaara, eres especial. – La voz de Hinata resuena en su memoria. – Creo que tenemos mucho en común. Feliz cumpleaños. – Recuerda sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad. – Me pondré muy linda para ti. Te Amo. – Siente el sabor dulce de la boca de Hinata en sus labios. – No podría romper un corazón como el tuyo"._

La realidad lo golpea. Todas y cada una de las palabras le decían lo mucho que ella lo amaba. Ahí, justo en ese momento cuando ella estaba desvaneciéndose, descubría la respuesta a tantas preguntas.

...

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_Bueno pues aquí os dejo el Capítulo 6 espero que les guste, la verdad me esforcé por hacerlo lo mejor posible. Decidí alargar 1 capítulo más la historia, el próximo y final será desde el punto de vista de Hinata._

_Disculpen si tardo demasiado en escribir, pero es mejor esperar a que me llegue la inspiración para poder hacerlo lo mejor posible._

_Gracias por leer, y por sus Reviews, que por cierto me han animado a continuar escribiendo esta historia._

_Espero sus comentarios, constructivos._

_By:Amy~_


	7. A través de mis Ojos

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios u.u son del gran Masashi Kishimoto *-*

_"Pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos_

- Hablan

* * *

><p><strong>7. A través de mis Ojos.<strong>

_"La Muerte no existe. El Amor nos hace Eternos"_

_ ..._

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que aquella luz, brillante y pacífica, desapareció. Ahora mi alma era iluminada por una diminuta luz a la que me empeñaba en darle mayor fuerza y brillantez. Quería verla resplandecer aunque lo que quedaba de mi vida se fuera en ello.

Podía escuchar la voz de Gaara, muy lejana, como si me llamara desde el otro lado de un túnel.

Durante un largo tiempo he visto a esa luz crecer entre las sombras de mi mente, debo estar perturbada y flotando en algún lugar lejano, me siento tranquila, satisfecha y en paz.

Puedo escuchar los pequeños latidos que salen de esta luz; son tan apacibles, como si fuera un pequeño corazón. Su resplandor me hace querer seguir luchando por mi vida pero, tengo miedo… miedo de que, al despertar de este sueño, pierda el sonido de la voz de mi amado Gaara.

...

_"Gaara"_ – cuanto me dolió perderle.

Al final, creo que me daré por vencida.

Cuando esa pequeña luz deje de latir dentro de mí, me rendiré.

Cuanta paz siento al mirarla. Pero sé que algún día también me dejará. Se apartará de mí. Pero mientras aún siga aquí la haré más fuerte y brillante.

...

-Han pasado 6 meses desde la última vez que vi sus ojos – la voz de mi padre suena acartonada, sin vida.

-Lo sé – aquella voz cantarina y familiar hace eco en mi mente – es solo que no podemos hacer nada – un suspiro escapa de los labios de Ino.

Deseo moverme, abrir los ojos y decirles algo, pero las palabras se quedan atascadas en mi garganta.

-La luz – escucho un graznido, no reconozco la voz – la luz – repite y el sonido es acartonado y distante, casi moribundo.

Todo a mi alrededor se congela, escucho las múltiples voces a mi alrededor pero no puedo ver nada, mantengo los ojos cerrados, deseo abrirlos y al mismo tiempo deseo permanecer así, dormida para siempre.

-Hinata – esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier parte, incluso ardiendo en las llamas del infierno. Gaara.

-La luz – de nuevo esa voz irrumpe en mi atmósfera de felicidad.

-Hinata – Gaara me llama con dulzura – ¿puedes escucharme? – siento el rose de sus manos en mi mejilla y el calor recorre mi cuerpo, está aquí, es real.

-La luz – esa voz comienza a enfadarme, ¿Por qué se empeña en invadir mi privacidad? ¿Qué tiene en contra de la luz además?

-¿Por qué no deja de mencionar la luz? – escucho a Gaara dirigirse a alguien más.

¿Qué? ¿Esa voz tan desagradable y muerta es la mía? ¿Cuándo cambió tanto? ¿Qué pasó con mi antigua voz?

De pronto caigo en la cuenta de que eh estado vagando en algún lugar remoto durante largo tiempo. Tengo la boca amarga y seca.

Me obligo a abrir los ojos lentamente, primero un leve movimiento hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo otra vez, puedo sentir la luz detrás de mis párpados. El olor a desinfectante traspasa mis pulmones, un particular pitido capta mi atención y me concentro en él, inhalando y exhalando continuamente entre cada pitido.

Escucho risitas ahogadas.

Lentamente abro los ojos, observo con precaución cada centímetro de la habitación y luego, cuando me encuentro con unos ojos verdes que me traspasan, suelto el aire contenido en mis pulmones de golpe.

Le dedico una mirada cautelosa, sé que puede ver la duda creciendo dentro de mí. Mi mirada se clava en su mano que sostiene la mía de manera delicada, de un rápido y brusco movimiento la aparto.

-Vete – el susurro es casi inaudible, pero la habitación se queda en silencio y todas las miradas se dirigen exclusivamente a mi persona.

-¿Qué has dicho? – Gaara me mira confuso.

-Los vivos no deben seguir a los muertos – me acurruco en la cama, sé que es estúpido e infantil.

Realmente no estoy muerta y eso lo sé, pero una parte de mí desea que se vaya y que me deje tranquila.

-No hagas eso – coloca su mano sobre la intravenosa del suero que intento arrancar – solo quédate quieta ¿puedes? – le miro curiosa y con un asentimiento de cabeza le digo que sí.

...

Los médicos evacuaron a todos los presentes en mi habitación. Se dedicaron a estudiarme durante las siguientes 2 horas.

Después de múltiples pruebas y opiniones se dio por asentado que estaba particularmente bien. Mi memoria estaba intacta y solo estaba un poco desnutrida.

-Permanecerás una semana más en terapia intensiva Hinata – sentenció el médico.

Le dediqué una leve sonrisa como respuesta y me acomodé en mi cama de nuevo, me sentía cansada, exhausta.

...

Una hora más tarde desperté con el murmullo de voces que se propagaba por toda mi habitación. Hanabi se arrojó a mis brazos en cuando mis ojos se abrieron, parecía un gatito asustado temiendo lo peor.

Un minuto después comenzó con la letanía de regaños, me sentí culpable al pensar que mi suicidio pudo haber sido lo mejor cuando observé a mi familia cansada, desgastada y exhausta en espera de que abriera los ojos. Las lágrimas corrían como reguero de pólvora por mis mejillas, los ojos me dolían y la garganta podría estallarme en cualquier momento si seguía aguantando los sollozos.

...

Una semana después fui trasladada a una habitación común y corriente, las enfermeras venían por la tarde para mi terapia fisiológica, y por la noche regresaban para darme vitaminas y otras cosas.

Me sentía realmente bien, para los primeros días de Agosto, me encontraba en casa. Gaara pasaba todas las tardes conmigo, me platicaba las cosas que me había perdido durante los meses que estuve en coma, su sonrisa era apacible y calmaba mis ansias de vez en cuando.

Había días en los que él no venía y sentía la duda creciendo en mi interior, ¿Qué haría si el no regresara nunca más? ¿Por qué alguien como él querría estar con una enferma mental como yo? Eso sería demasiado para asumir, una responsabilidad muy grande. A pesar de todo, cada segundo día el venía por mí y me llevaba a mi terapia con el psiquiatra. Aprendí a asumir que mi vida no depende de ninguna persona más que de mi misma.

Mi temor al abandono se vió superado casi un año después de mi intento de suicidio.

...

Gaara y yo no solíamos hablar demasiado acerca del tiempo que estuvimos separados, pero yo sabía que él se sentía culpable de la situación en la que me metí.

Yo había asumido que tenía un problema y que mis actos eran consecuencia de mis inseguridades de aquel entonces, pero también sabía que aquello implicaba a Gaara más de la cuenta y era porque él me había abandonado sin permitirme una explicación. No lo culpaba. Si hubiera estado en su situación tampoco querría saber de las posibles explicaciones.

Sabía de buena fuente que el mantenía en secreto su relación con Matsuri por mi propio bien, realmente me dolía pero prefería ignorar ese hecho y hacer de cuenta que el peli-rojo había dejado de importar, no quería asumir que todavía guardaba sentimientos hacia su persona.

-¿En qué estás pensando? – Su voz hace eco en mi mente – estás realmente callada hoy.

-En nada – murmuro lo más firme que puedo – solo pensaba en pedirte una cosa – digo con firmeza.

-¿Qué es? – Su labio inferior tiembla – por tu postura rígida diría que es algo malo.

-Malo no, – digo en un susurro – en realidad es simple. – Me aferro al dobladillo del vestido azul que llevo puesto – quiero pedirte que por favor no vuelvas a visitarme nunca más, por tu bien, por el mio y el de Matsuri – las palabras salen con firmeza de mi boca.

El auto se detiene frente a mi casa y yo desciendo a toda prisa. Camino con paso firme hacia la puerta principal pero mi mirada se hace borrosa debido a las lágrimas contenidas.

Puedo escuchar el ronroneo del auto y sé que se ha ido.

Mis piernas flaquean un instante mientras busco a tientas las llaves en mi bolso de mano. Mi cuerpo tiembla y la desesperación aumenta, me siento atrapada, asustada y temerosa. De pronto una mano cálida y firme rodea mi cintura, sé que es él, su aroma me llena los pulmones y mi cuerpo reacciona a su presencia.

-No pensarás que ibas a alejarme con algo tan vago como eso ¿verdad? Además lo de Matsuri fue hace tiempo, después de nuestra ruptura y no duró fue solo por rabia – Siento su mirada sobre mí, esperando mi reacción.

No respondo, ¿Qué puedo decir que él no sepa ya? ¿Cómo alejarlo cuando deseo que este cerca de mi cada minuto y segundo del día?

Los pensamientos son dispersos en mi cabeza y el aprovecha ese instante de duda y, tomándome de la cintura, me hace girar sobre mis talones, poniéndome frente a él. Su mirada atraviesa mis ojos y yo no hago nada por apartar la mirada, siento el calor subiendo a mis mejillas, me siento avergonzada por la cercanía.

_"Bésame, bésame, bésame" _– pienso con fuerza, en verdad deseo ese beso que se demora en llegar.

Inhalo con fuerza y me dispongo a marcharme, apartando al fin la mirada de la suya. En un rápido movimiento Gaara me aprisiona entre sus brazos y une sus labios a los míos con suavidad y urgencia.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que probé aquellos labios, durante muchos meses había esperado este momento, en el que su boca reclamara la mía, el momento en el que su alma reconociera a la mía con un beso.

-Hinata – jadea él, mientras separa sus labios de los míos en busca de aire. – Te amo – susurra al fin, mi corazón salta enloquecido dentro de mi pecho.

-No me dejes nunca más – sollozo contra su pecho.

-Nunca – jura el solemnemente ,sellando su promesa con un beso.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Bueno aquí el Final de la historia, espero sea de su agrado, ya llevaba escrita la mayor parte así que solo complete el final, me pareció buena idea el punto de vista de Hinata, pondré en un Capítulo más la Carta completa de Hinata dirigida a Gaara._

_Para que conozcan mas de cerca los pensamientos de ella antes de su muerte._

_Espero sus comentarios, no sé si les guste el final, pero quiero que sepan que hice mi mejor esfuerzo y le puse empeño._

_Gracias a todos por Leer. En verdad me animaron a continuar con estas historias._

_¿Les gustaría otra? ¿De qué les gustaría?_

_..._

_By: Amy~_


	8. Últimos Escritos

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mios u.u son del gran Masashi Kishimoto *-*

_"Pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos_

- Hablan

* * *

><p><strong>8. Últimos Escritos.<strong>

...

_"La carta que llegó tarde a un destino crucial"_

_ ..._

_Gaara._

_Quizás, cuando leas esto, es porque ya no estoy más en este mundo._

_Quizás ya hayas encontrado tu felicidad con alguien más._

_¿Sabes? Mi corazón aún me duele, y no puedo soportarlo más._

_Te regreso tu anillo de compromiso, ya que del otro lado a mí ya no me sirve y, tampoco me queda. He perdido mucho peso últimamente._

_La soledad ha invadido por completo mi mundo y tu silencio solo indica que ya no regresarás._

_Mi mundo se detuvo hace mucho tiempo y mi vida perdió su sentido por completo. Espero que me perdones por no ser tan valiente o tan fuerte como tú para poder superar este dolor._

_A pesar de todo, yo siempre te amé._

_Me voy dejándote todo lo que te di, y llevándome buenos y malos recuerdos de ti._

_Dicen que la comedia es una tragedia que le sucede a otro. Ríete de mí tragedia._

_Guárdame en tus recuerdos como algo que no fue y que ya no podrá ser. Olvídame._

_Esta vez te dejo ser feliz. Ya no habrá ataduras, nada. Ni siquiera un pasado. Con el paso del tiempo, mi cuerpo se convertirá en polvo y el polvo se pierde en el infinito con el viento._

_Podrás comenzar de cero, sin un pasado conmigo._

_Yo llegué sola a este mundo. Pensé que envejecería a tu lado y que moriría después de ti para no verte sufrir, pero me voy como llegué. Con las manos vacías pero feliz de haberte dado lo mejor de mí._

_Adiós Gaara._

_Adiós mi dulce amor._

_Te amo._

_Olvídame._

_P.D. Dicen que con la llegada de la primavera, los rastros del invierno se borran con rapidez._

_Es por eso que he decidido morir en la última nevada del invierno más triste de mi existencia._

_Se feliz._

**_Hinata._**

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Pues esta es la carta de Hinata, espero sea de su agrado. Me encanto escribir esta historia para ustedes y agradezco todos sus comentarios._

_Prepararé algo nuevo y regresaré con más sorpresas. Me agrada la idea de hacer algo distinto. Los libros inspiran muchas de mis ideas, ahora mismo despejaré mi mente un poco para poder traerles algo lindo en mi próxima historia._

_Gracias por leer y espero sus Reviews, me encanta leer sus opiniones._

_..._

_By: Amy~_


End file.
